The Void Troopers II
by AlphaIceFire
Summary: Percy Jackson has just defeated Gaea, but now Annabeth is cheating on him with a new camper. And what will happen when he meets with Chaos? The adventure continues!
1. For Those Joining Us

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hi everyone! This is AlphaIceFire (or Alpha for shorts). This is a continuation of **_Void Troopers_ _**by **__82mangolian._** He decided that he didn't have the motive to continue this great story and so I am here to continue it. I hope you all enjoy this as much as his. I decided that this first chap is to be a summary (sadly). I know most who already read it would rather a chapter but for all here joining us may read this. BUT to anyone new PLEASE read the 1****st**** part as it IS awesome and will give you a better understanding. So sorry to anyone who wanted me to start right from where he/she left off.**

_To all who are joining us_

_This story has one thing that starts it all. What if he had a half-brother of Poseidon as well? An ego-maniacal one at that? _

_Percy left and became a Void Trooper. A legion of Chaos. Search parties were led to find him while others grieved his loss. Now every August 18__th__ a meeting is held to find where he is._

_10 millennia later the gods face their biggest crises next. The Giants and Titans are rising and together they will wage war. They are helped and aided in their dilemma by Chaos, the Creator of the Universe. His army soon comes with his personal assassin and commander._

_The first battle begins as Prometheus tries to convince them to surrender. The gods refuse and so the battle begins the next day. Beta, Chaos' commander, fought Atlas and revealed herself as Zoë. Alpha likewise fought the other Titan, Hyperion. The Troopers won the battle with Hyperion and Atlas gone into the void._

_The Olympians question who Alpha is. A person with much power is obviously one to question. Though he leaves the meeting and Beta tells how his love betrayed him._

_A year of war, it soon starts to end. It was the day where they question leads of Percy. At the meeting Beta starts to reveal who Alpha is. When Alpha or Percy was revealed he told how he didn't forgive them except a few. He then left the room._

_Mark tries later to get Zoë as a girlfriend. Though this ends with the Troopers leaving camp and everyone else questioning Mark. The story ends with the campers deciding to place make him go on a plane._

_Go read the Original to find a more in depth understanding of the story._

**So I hope that was a good enough summary for the story. I want anyone who didn't read **_Void Troopers_** by **_82mangolian_** to read it right now! It's a must read. Like seriously!**

**So again sorry that this wasn't a chapter. Anyone who has an idea on what I should do either post it in a review or pm me. I'm in between 2 ideas I like a lot. So yeah sorry that this wasn't a chapter. I will post at LEAST once a week.**

**By the way 82mangolian has more stories. Check em out!**

**It will be an actually chapter next!**


	2. Watching Our Hero Die

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I can only dream.**

**Hi everyone and this is Alpha here again! I don't know when this chapter is gonna be posted but it will probably come on the 14****th**** or 15****th**** (my time). Well I hope this chapter fits all of your thirsty hunger for Percy Jackson Fan fiction.**

_Two of her siblings dragged Mark, who was shocked to say the least, into the camp van with Argus and went towards the airport, so that he could get on an airplane and get knocked down by Zeus._

_None of the campers seemed to realize that the Chaos cabin was back in its original spot, nor the shadows that were moving in it._

***A Few Hours Later***

**Random Child of Poseidon POV**

I thought I would never see the day…ever. When my brother Mark would leave the camp against his own will because NO ONE liked him. He was a bossy counselor. Added to the fact he was your own (half-)brother who was older than you by about 10 millennia give or take meant I HAD to listen to him as did my other siblings.

Anyway after we left we had no idea what to do. Mark was always there to boss us around and the cabin never had a different leader for a long time. But I guess that the camp is about to either discuss the new Poseidon cabin leader or maybe a meeting with the Void Troopers because we are all called to the amphitheatre.

As we got there we saw everyone else was there as well. A video started up on a white back screen from a projector. Well I wonder what is gonna happen.

**3****rd**** Person**

Zeus stood up." It is to our great happiness," people started murmuring among themselves", that Poseidon cabin leader Mark has decided to go flying on a plane. And now on a completely unrelated note we will watch a report by Barbara Walters."

The screen started to flicker and a news report started.

"_Hi this is Barbara Walters __**(Hey Rick Riordon used this name. Why not to do this anyway) **__and I'm here to report that an Aeolus Airlines plane has crashed somewhere in Alaska._

Some campers snickered.

_The cameras shown during the crash suggest that a lightning bolt hit one of the wings causing it to crash._

Some campers looked suspiciously at Zeus. Zeus showed no sign of causing it though there was a twinkle in his eye.

_Luckily most passengers made it out though one unlucky person didn't make it off. This victim's name is Mark Wavers. This is [insert news channel here]._

The news report ended and the projector turned off". Well what an interesting news report."

***Turns around from watching the plane crash near the Hubbard Glacier***

**Oh what are all of you doing here! In Alaska! While I'm watching Mark die… Oh. That's why. Well I hope you thought this was a good (enough) chapter. By the way if you think the paragraphing is bad or the lines are too close together then review. I just don't like stories whose words are too close together. Anyway expect the next chapter in as soon as a day!**

**I am under the massive stress of lots of people adding the story, reviewing, subscribing. All that stuff. I didn't know this would happen **

**But I write for you all anyway!**

**PS. I need some more ideas. I may have a bunch but they aren't gonna last forever.**

**PPS. There's a poll on my profile. It's just if you want other stories that give more background or are just things that we mentioned in the story. Like we can tell a story for Zoë's adventure to get the Hermatian dogs to like her. So vote there if you want to.**


	3. Curse You Aeolus Airlines

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I have no homework for today! I can just type as much as I want so let's get started. In school today as I finished some tests, quizzes, and notes early I decided to think about the story. With the sad and unfortunate (YEAH RIGHT) death of Mark I couldn't think of a way to progress the story except end it. BUT I came with a solution. Sorry for the long Author's Note.**

**Percy POV**

Well that just completely does it. I feel like those hundreds and if not thousands of stars I wished upon had finally come true.**(He traveled all over the universe for 10,000 years so why not?)**Mark the evil idiot he was is finally dead.

I guess I should say that after the campers finished watching his death we had a party.

Remember when I said how there were three kind of parties? The regular, full blown out, and the Olympian ones? Scratch what I ever said about going to the Olympian ones. Just go to the Void Trooper parties.

Since Chaos is the Creator you practically feel like your in some place better than the Isles of the Blest. Which IS saying something.

As I was talking with some Troopers who recently joined we talked about what they thought of Mark. Although they had some very imaginative ways (stuff like his mom must be [insert ugly monster here]) I felt a nagging feeling in my stomach.

I excused myself and went into the cabin alone. I felt like I was thinking of something that feels on the tip of my tongue.

Was it the Titans? The Giants? Had they done something? Made a new alliance with different beings? Found a weakness? A new weapon? I was thinking through my mind when I decided to give up. I wouldn't find anything through this.

It was pretty late now. Maybe I'll remember in the morn. As I went to bed, I shrugged off all the possibilities and went to sleep.

***Percy's Dream***

_I woke in the dream in a spot at a bird's eye view of the world. I saw a vast sky of white snow. In the sea of it jutted out a glacier. On it, and around it, was a huge camp._

_Of course, I must be watching the Giant-Titan Base. This has to be the Hubbard Glacier. As far as I can see it was for some reason on fire. Or to say correctly there is fire. A plane was crashed there and it was in the middle of sinking into the sea with the remnants of the fire going away._

_The camp itself was not at all damaged except for a fourth of the camp. I saw a few beings curse at the plane and our side for making it crash into their base. I had to try a smile._

_Before I left I saw a person watch what was happening. It seemed to be a mortal to me as he had a telescope, camera, and notebook._**(If you can't tell that was me go to theAuthor's Note at the end of the chapter before :D)**

**Percy POV**

As soon as everyone was up we had a meeting. Clarisse suggested we attack them while they're weak.

"They're strong right now still even if most of the Titans and Giants are gone. I think we have nothing to worry about. The plane crashed into their camp which is at the Hubbard Glacier."

"So we can just hang back and relax?"

I could tell Connor and Travis were totally psyched for another Chaos party because of last night and the huge amounts of pranks they did. I don't know what they did but I heard that people were saying Dionysus actually laughed and he wasn't even drinking any wine.

I guess in the end everyone just wanted to party even more. Instead of that though I had to go on a mission somewhere else **(Remember in the Original**** he disappeared from time to time)**.

As I left I kissed Zoë and went.

**So I hope you all had a good time reading that. Even if it's not actually a bunch of words but I don't care. Do you guys think that I should write about his mission or zoom to after he finished? Should I make that a completely different story as a side thing in the series? Anyway that was me watching their camp! Since I posted today I MIGHT not post tomorrow. Tell me what you guys think. Should I do 1 chapter a day (to keep Mark away) or if I post a few a day I should get a break the next? Review and tell me. Thanks for reading.**

**PS. Go to my profile and vote if you want random side stories mentioned in this. Example:A story of Zoë's journey trying to be with the Hermation Dogs**


	4. You Got To Be Kidding

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hi everyone Alpha here again. I decided that **_**eventually**_** I will make a different story in where Percy went and what happened as he was gone. We will zoom in on when he almost gets back. I was thinking how will this story go since the guy that made it all happen died? I came up with something so here it is!**

_As I left I kissed Zoë and went._

_**A few weeks later**_

**Percy POV**

I was finally returning from my sudden mission to kill another Hitler-type guy. Weeks of learning, chasing, and killing. But he died in the end and now the planet was on its way to peace.

I grinned. The success meant another civilization on its way to peace. Though my grin didn't last long.

As I walked in to speak with Chaos I could tell something was wrong. I saw snatches of battles in the video screens he placed behind him.

I saw Titans and Giants that Zoë and I placed into the Void. The strange thing was it showed them ordering, attacking, killing, things they didn't do in the battles we had.

"You are needed on Earth now Perseus."

I tensed as he used my name. Something _must _be wrong.

"Why? What's happening? I see Giants and Titans that we sent to the Void. They shouldn't be back on Earth!"

Chaos sighed."They had been taken out of it."

"What! By who!"

"While you were gone on your mission the remainder of the Titans and Giants had monsters go into the Underworld and tried to break out the most evil of souls. Ones who were condemned to the Fields of Punishment."

"They convinced them to try and break through the Doors of Death and make a new life for them to live in."**(If you want to know this is gonna be a side story I'm gonna make)**

"And were they successful?"

"Yes"

"Gaea gave them the ability to see through the Mist and so they began to work on a way to the Void."

My heart sank as I took that in.

"They accomplished it in the end."

"Now with _both_ the Doors of Death and a way to come back from the Void they have the upper hand in this war now."

I was starting to get too scared but I had to ask. "How many casualties were there?"

"Luckily only a few but they have been brought back by accident."

"But I am not done yet Perseus. With all the notorious souls brought back to life they have done more than just make a portal to the Void."

"They crafted more efficient weapons and armor. They seek to bring Typhon back from Tartarus by breaking his chains under there."

"So basically it all went downhill as soon as I left?"

"Sadly, yes. So far we all think that there must've been a monster that joined them."

"It probably gave them the idea to release the evil souls of the Underworld again except this time we do all of them and let them see through the Mist."

"Is Zoë okay though?"

"She was wounded and tired from the numerous times she sent Titans and Giants to the Void. She is now in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood.

"If anything you must g-Perseus?"

But I was already gone.

**Oh my gods it was a cliffhanger. I think this was a short chapter but it had to do. Don't worry. I'll make another one today or tomorrow. This is in fact the way I thought this story could go. Luckily, I have fall break soon so I'll have some time to make chapters. Maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll do TWO chapters a day. Even though I kinda do that already. You know what I'll try to do three. Whatever. We'll see. **_Alpha_

_If you have any suggestions just review or send a pm. If you want side stories about anything mentioned at all go to my profile and vote._


	5. Hey It's A Shooting Star

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Assassin's Creed, Inception, Red vs. Blue, as well as the song "Falling Towards the Sky"**

**Hi everyone, Alpha here again. I'm gonna start this chapter on a high note. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. Just merely saying that because I might be like "I can't update for a week cause of [insert unsuitable situation here]" So yeah that it why. So end of this AN (at least the beginning one). So.*Swings telescope around* Oh my gods freaking fireballs! *Brings out camera, notebook, and sunglasses***

_"If anything you must g-Perseus?"_

_But I was already gone._

**Percy POV**

I ran as fast as I can.

The stuff I was wearing was not my ninja assassin-ish outfit but a new one with greaves (shins), a chest guard, vambraces (arm guard), and a spaulder (shoulder guard).

I was also carrying a hidden blade on each arm under the vambraces.**(I am sorry if no one likes the stuff from Assassin's Creed. It's just such an awesome game. Whenever I picture an assassin I always think of Ezio's or Altaïr's gear)**

The main video screen showed a huge battle which I can tell was live from the tiny **LIVE **that was in the corner.

I could tell I needed a dramatic entrance. One that was enough to stun the enemy so the campers will have time to destroy a bit of them.

I had an idea that could work. Just maybe if I pulled it off correctly.

I turned and found myself in the research section. I took some rocks.

I know what you're thinking. Percy rocks aren't gonna do anything. Well this isn't any regular rock okay?

This rock of pyronite happens to be from the planet I returned from. A jarring impact could make an explosion bigger than greek fire. The size also determined the explosive radius. At high speeds it would burst into a fireball.

I took a few big ones and called some robots to help me bring some of the bigger ones.

We loaded them into 6 escape pods and used duct tape to place them on the outside. I still think duct tape is one of the most important tools except for everywhere around the galaxies.

I went into one of them with a surf board size piece.

"Do what you must Perseus."Chaos' voice transmitted to inside my pod.

"Of course"

With all my reluctance telling me "Stop! This is your stupidest plan yet! You'll die!"I pressed it.

The pods all dropped heading towards Earth.

As I planned they burst into flame making them look like meteorites.

The rocks we named pyronite were stronger in explosive power if they were on fire probably because the fire fueled the explosion.

As I fell I felt it was like the elevator to Olympus. Only this one was taking a lot longer.

It was playing the song "Falling Towards the Sky."**(First heard it in Red vs Blue Season 9 (cause it was made for it (Parentheses Inception?)) and I thought it was a good song)**

I saw that the battle_ is _happening.

I braced myself and threw myself out with the chunk of pyronite with me.

_An hour before_

**Enemy General POV**

They were weak. I still can't believe the Olympians and Void Troopers were still holding out.

All of the Titans and Giants were spread out so we can produce the most destruction.

We were constantly sweeping them off their feet, disarming them, and most of all killing them. We finally fixed the Doors of Death to where it will only resurrect our warriors.

I swept a camper off their feet and stabbed down. I ducked as a Huntress shot an arrow but it hit me on a shoulder piece of armor.

Thanks to that Percy idiot the camp was larger than ever as well as the Hunters.

It now had to 10,000 demigods all working together to fight back not even counting the Void Troopers and other warriors.

There were nymphs of the wilderness and other creatures. There were eagles and gryphons. Mermen and skeletons. There were hundreds of others. But they will be crushed by my hand.

I retreated as it was time for a meeting. I didn't want to but I learned I had to go so we can win.

As soon as everyone was assembled we started.

Hyperion spoke first.

"They are being pushed back to the camp border."

"Good."

"I'd like one thing."

"And what will that be then?"

Make sure there are no survivors except one."

"And who will that be. Though you are a general you may not just get what you want. But speak it anyway."

"Bring me Zoë Nightshade."

"Why! That upstart daughter of mine doesn't deserve to live," yelled out Atlas.

"She would be…useful."

"And how would that be?"

I grinned.

"If we can capture her and force her to tell us where other Void Troopers are we destroy them forever and defeat Chaos."

The council all looked around and agreed that Chaos will always be there if we do not destroy him and his troopers.

"We all agreed."

"Meeting adjourned."

I walked outside. I couldn't believe how easy it was to convince them. Now all I have to do is win this battle.

As I walked back the monsters cheered and fought harder.

I ran in causing people to scatter.

The demigods stood no chance once more.

As I fought I heard others shout something.

What were they talking about?

I listened carefully and they were shouts from both sides. Demigods and monsters alike.

"Fireball!"

"Is it on our side?"

There's more of them!"

"Everyone take cover!"

There was six of them surrounding one smaller in the middle. They were giant balls of fire.

And they were heading straight at us.

_15 minutes earlier_

**Annebeth POV**

"Come on we need to fight harder!"

I've been feeling better ever since Mark had left, slipping closer to death as the plane fell.

We all became friends soon after Mark left. We being Thalia, Nico, and just about everyone else.

We were no longer enemies in war but friends in combat.

I saw Thalia shooting arrows at the swarming waves of monsters, sometimes taking out her spear and Aegis to fight in close combat.

Nico was summoning waves of the undead and absorbing the energy of the monsters he killed to summon more.

The creatures on our side tried to keep them back.

The gods all fought, with all their might.

The ones that caused the most damage were the Void Troopers themselves.

But it wasn't enough.

The enemy are driving us back toward the camp borders until we get inside.

They'll be close enough then to destroy it with their new weapons.

I stood near the front driving monsters back with my knife.

The enemy themselves are clever and know how to use things to their advantage. The scariest thing was that they stay dead until someone is past them. They then reform and kill the demigod.

It was a hopeless battle.

Until 7 giant fireballs came into view.

Soon everyone stopped fighting. They were all watching what may be our destruction.

I immediately assumed that it was the enemy's doing but they looked just as confused.

There were shouts everywhere.

But we all watched the fireballs.

They were heading towards the enemy.

As soon as the Titans and Giants realized that they all spread word to retreat but at the rate the fireballs were going they were going to get hit.

The last thing I heard before they struck was someone shouting.

"Everyone get down!"

**I hope that was a good chapter! I hope you're all excited for the next chapter. I would just like to tell you that next chapter may NOT come out tomorrow. I know I post at least one a day. However I plan on making the next chapter awesome(r). Read and Review to say you think it's awesome. By the way I'm including myself in the next chapter again. Can you find me? But I hope you guys love the next chapter. See you all later.**_ Alpha_

_If you want side stories just go to my profile and vote on the poll._


	6. You All Just Got Powned

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Alpha here again. If this chapter came on the day after the last chapter good for us. I was thinking in my Tech Ed class what I should do in the story. I came up with something that was being nurtured in my mind and became what it is in this chapter. I have been trying to make this an awesome **_**battle sequence thing. So yeah. Hope you all enjoy this.**_

_The last thing I heard before they struck was someone shouting._

_"Everyone get down!"_

**Nico POV**

I got back up.

The blast had been sickening.

Right now I can see people shouting but I couldn't hear them. I was deaf from the impact of the fireballs.

But there was more damage from them than that.

Everyone and I mean _everyone _was knocked over by the impact of 7 fireballs.

The enemy were stunned, fallen and killed.

At the back I can swear that I saw the portal to the Void had been hit and Thanatos' 3 of chains as well.

But there was only one way to find out.

I started fighting again hoping that it was true.

Some of the monsters didn't come back at all.

I realized that it might be because though Thanatos is still chained he can still use his powers now that some are gone for good.

As I fought back everyone else was doing the same.

In a matter of a few minutes we backed the enemy away from the borders.

And we all saw, rising from the 7th fireball, the one in the middle of them all.

We saw Percy get up from the fireball.

"It's Percy!"

"He's back!"

**Enemy General POV**

I got back up.

Everyone was knocked down on the ground.

Already the enemy were on their feet and now they started attacking us already.

Seeing this everyone tried to get up.

Some managed while others had unfortunate accidents.

One of the idiot monsters impaled another trying to get up.

Though that didn't matter.

We can still win.

The demigods though were winning?

The monsters were dying!

I looked at Queen Sess.

"Why are the monsters dying!"

"3 of Thanatos' chains had been destroyed in the blast."

Ugh! Can't they do anything right!

"Go get it fixed then!"

"Yesss sir"

Ten feet away was one of the fireballs.

I went over to the smoke but I stepped back quickly.

Rising over the charred, destroyed ground was none other than the coward Percy Jackson.

The last thing I saw then though was nothing more than a fist launching itself towards my head.

As I fell I saw him stepping past me heading to where the Giants and Titans are.

**Percy POV**

I landed right in front of the general in the army.

He was blasted back from the explosion 10 feet away

But when it hit the ground the jolt left me though.

I started to stand up.

When I walked over the ridge I saw the general glowering at me.

I guess he did look a little familiar but I knocked him out with a good old fashioned punch.

I decided I would head to Thanatos' chains first and break him out.

The enemy had their back turned to me but some noticed me.

As some monsters swung I ducked and took a sword out of one's grip and swung it into the others.

An enemy tried to k0eep me back with a spear but I leaped over it.

I grabbed him and threw him into the air.

Before it fell I slammed the spear upright where it would land.

I started to walk away just before I heard the sickening sound of it slamming into the spear.

After that no other monster found me.

I crept near the last chain.

All the Titans, Giants, and Primordial there.

They were concerning what to do.

"We must fix the chains!"

"We cannot"

"I agree with Prometheus that we should fix it but why can we not?"

"To do this you must break the last chain and then chain him again."

Alcyoneus stared at them while that sank in.

"If anything we must fix the Void Portal."

"That daughter of yours Atlas will be able to send us to the Void while the portal is destroyed"

"And Percy Jackson as well as soon as he comes back"

How do they know who I am?

"Let us go as fast as we can so we can fix the portal."

I waited until they left.

Thanatos smiled as I came closer.

"Hello Percy Jackson, I see we come together again under the same circumstances."

"Hi and get ready to get out okay?"

"Of course. Why else would I stay here."

I tried to break the chain but it wasn't working.

I spotted one of the crashed pods nearby.

I walked over to it.

Inside were a few pieces of burning pyronite.

I took a sword-like piece that was burning a few embers.

I swung it a couple of times.

Each time the flame burned brighter until it seemed like a sword made of fire.

I then threw it at the last chain.

The chain broke and Thanatos was freed.

He moved his arm where the last chian was.

"Thank you again Percy for breaking me free once again."

"No problem"

"I will make sure the monsters will stay dead this time."

And with that you flew away to study the battle and let monsters die.

I walked the way the Titans and Giants went.

As I found the portal, or the pieces of it, a telekine was saying something.

"We cannot fix it sir. The plans were burned in the blast and the others are back in Alaska."

"I see"

"I want you to try your best to fix it"

"If not I will make sure you will spend your time in the Void with me."

"Ye-Yes sire"

I sneaked closer and heard the telekine grumble about how immortals and how they were bossy and all that.

I took out a small pebble of pyronite and threw it at the telekine.

The rock hit him and made a small implosion.

I threw some more and destroyed the last of the portal.

A job well done if I do say so myself.

Now all I have to do is turn around into a group of Titans and Giants.

Crud.

"Hello Perseus."

"We see you're back and you broke Thanatos' chains and the portal!"

"We will all fight you for that."

"And you will die."

I ran forward and jumped at Prometheus who was near the front.

I stabbed him with my hidden blade.

Krios swung at me while I was still on Prometheus but I jumped back and he hit Pormetheus.

I jump kicked him and took his sword and stabbed down.

Alcyoneus tried to sweep me off with his iron staff but I jumped and he knocked down a few others.

He fell down because of the amount of weight he used to try and hit me and fell down on the sword in Krios.

Kronos was swirling his scythe around but I dodged it left and right.

At one point I side stepped a tripped him with the result him cutting himself.

Gaea tried to make the ground swallow me up but I stopped it and threw a dagger-sized of pyronite.

Porphyrion tried to get to me but was knocked back by the blast.

Hyperion came up with his new sword next and tried to burn me with the flames ushering out of its hilt.

After exchanging blows I disarmed him with the move Luke first taught me.

I caught his sword and threw it into the ground with the hilt up.

I fist fought him until I was able to counter grab him and then I held him into the flames bursting out of his sword.

I held him there, as hard as he fought and screamed, but he couldn't get free.

Eventually I threw him into the giant crater where Porphyrion and Gaea was.

Before the other Giants and Titans could get any closer I threw the almost all of my pyronite at everyone else.

Everyone was knocked out but they won't be for long.

I started to get energy to send them to the Void.

I wasn't planning on doing one person at a time.

I've decided I would hold the spell long enough to send them all at once to the Void.

As I was holding a sphere of sea green energy I was aware of the battle around me.

I saw a catapult turn around and face me.

Oh Chaos.

They are not gonna shoot me are they?

With a snap the catapult launched a piece of pyronite that survived one of the impacts.

In mid-air it burst into flame and headed right towards me.

I used some of the energy I was gaining to deflect the rock.

As it careened off into the distance away from the battle it landed near a mortal camp site.

A guy was sitting a telescope when the rock was sent his way.

As it hit I could hear him swearing and hoping his insurance covered meteors.**(Don't you love me including myself in my stories too!)**

Though it was kind of funny I stayed focus on gaining energy.

The enemy tried everything.

They threw spears, fire arrows, shot boulders, some of the immortals woke up and were able to fire a blast of energy.

Try as they might I deflected them all.

I was going to make it.

Until the enemy general came back from me knocking him out.

He ran forward with his sword drawn prepared to strike me.

As he swung I sidestepped ending with him tripping into my energy sphere.

As he touched it I broke it apart and tried to recollect the energy.

I had about half of it when he got back up again.

This time I froze him with my powers by freezing water from the soil.

With a burst I chanted the incantation.

"Έχετε ζήσει περισσότερο από ό, τι χρειάζεται και τώρα είναι η σειρά σας να ξεθωριάζει στο κενό!"

The sphere turned black and exploded into white light.

Everything was silent.

All of the enemy were stunned that the Giants and Titans were gone.

But they regained confidence fast enough and tried to overtake the camp again while some went after me.

I was able to kill them quickly by running forward and jumping I killed two with my hidden blades.

I then grabbed ones spear and used the butt of it to cause some bruises.

One notched an arrow and fired while at the same time I threw my spear.

His head fell to the ground and turned to sand while I dodged his arrow and slammed into the last monster. The arrow hit another.

With that I killed the last one by drowning it.

I walked off to find the last major leader in this attack.

**Jason POV**

We all fought as hard as we can.

I was back at the castle wall we made on the border summoning lightning and commanding others on the wall.

I was commanding a ballista and shot arrows into the enemy ranks.

Nearby people blasted a water cannon into the crowd drowning a bunch of them.

Since Percy was back everyone fought harder knowing that he was there.

In the distance some of the enemy turned around

I was confused at this.

Were they retreating?

No they were shooting and fighting what may be Percy.

I saw the sphere that he and Zoë used to send people to the Void.

Near the back of the army there was an explosion of bright white light.

The monsters were stunned but they wouldn't be that way for long.

They weren't commanded. It would be easy to win now that they had no one to follow.

With a yell I jumped off into the battle.

**Enemy General POV**

Urgh.

Where am I?

I looked around.

Of course, I was in the battle.

I picked up my sword and saw Percy picking his way towards me.

Around us the battle was being fought as hard as ever.

I can beat him easily.

"Hey you!"

"Get over here!"

"Are you ready to die."

He responded with", You can never beat me."

"Oh yeah!"

With that I rushed at him.

I swung me sword at him but he dodged every time.

"Are you too scared to fight!"

I swung again.

"No."

"You're a coward!"

"No, you are an idiot who thinks that strength is the answer."

I swung again.

With that he stabbed me in the chest and threw me into a poll.

I stood up.

"You can't beat me!"

"Yes I can."

Then he threw a freaking ROCK at me!

I caught it.

"You think you can beat me with a [insert descriptive word about rock. Example: freaking, dumb, [curse word]] rock!"

"You're a freaking idiot!"

I then threw it down at the ground.

"Idiot"

**Percy POV**

"Idiot"

I said that just as he threw the rock down at his feet.

By this time everyone was mopping up the last monsters.

I strode up to him.

"You can't kill me. I'm im-immortal."

"I can still send you to the Void"

"No! I won't let you!"

"I will"

Zeus spoke up.

"Perseus he is one of our children. He may have been corrupted by the enemy."

"I don't think anyone will have an objection to if we're sending him to the Void."

"Why would that be Perseus?"

I walked up to the demigod general and reached for the helmet that covered his entire face.

"Nooooooooo!"

With a yank I pulled it off the helmet of the general.

Everyone gasped.

**And thus ends this chapter. I hope that was a good battle scene since I wasn't sure if there was enough action in it. Though alas if anything I will change it if I can see it can be improved. Please review as that will let me know that someone likes the story and if they have a suggestion. So who is that demigod general? Is it someone returning from the dead? Some random person I created from the vastness of the Void? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Gurble Garble Gurg

**Hi everyone Alpha finally back. Sorry that I did not update yesterday. Even though I had a little time I could not simply finish it when I was taking care of my baby brother the entire day and then my cousins come in. So I'm sorry this didn't come out yesterday. So here is the story.**

_With a yank I pulled it off the helmet of the general._

_Everyone gasped._

**Percy POV**

Standing in front of me lying on the ground defeated was Mark.

"He was immortal the entire time remember?"I started to say.

"He couldn't have died in the plane crash into the Titan-Giant camp."

"The enemy gained the advantage right after it happened."

"So he was the one that made this all happen."Annebeth said.

"We should throw him into Tartarus!"A camper shouted.

Everywhere people began throwing out suggestions on what to do with him.

Zeus started ", How about we take away his immortality and _then _kill him."

"Wait you can take away someone's immortality like that?"Connor asked.

"Yes someone can take away the immortality like what happened to me."

We all turned as Zoë came in on clutches followed by some Apollo campers with a look that said "It was _her _idea."

"When I helped Hercules my family took away my powers."

"We should do that to him and throw him into Tartarus then where he could be tortured by Kampë."

"Any god favorable to taking away Mark's immortality?"

Everyone raised their own hand.

"So be it."

They each pointed a hand at Mark and for a moment the world was bright.

Mark blinked.

"So how should we kill him then?"

"Put him in a plane crash!"

"We kill him with fire!"

Everywhere people started to suggest more ideas on how to kill him.

I decided to finally give my own.

"How about we drown him in water," a son of a sea god can't drown under water but if we take ita way it would be the most horrible sensation he can have."

There was sounds of agreement by everyone and so the Poseidon took away Mark's powers.

"Lets take him back to camp. We'll put him in a thin pool of water and tie him down there."

_A day later_

The shrouds were all finished now and the pool of water for Mark's death is done.

We lowered Mark inside the pit while he was struggling the entire time.

We attached him to four ropes with one to each of his legs and arms.

"Mark Wavers, what do you have to say for yourself before your death."

"That you're all weak and pathetic."

"You're lying that I don't have my powers anymore. You also lied about me being able to die now."

"We will see then if what you're saying is true."

I pulled the wheel that made him lower down into the thin pool of water.

He seemed to be holding his breath for now but soon he'll start to lose some oxygen.

We all turned around and left to start the flames.

"Mark. Look at all the people that you've killed all because of your thirst for things you don't deserve."

I turned around and left him.

The gods repeated blessings to their children and then the fires were lit.

Colored smoke filled the air.

"Make sure they all go to Elysium Hades."

"Yes brother."

Everyone started to here the strangled sound of someone choking underwater.

Mark's eyes were filled with fear and horror,

Everyone watched for a few minutes.

Finally Mark was dead.

**Yay the ugly fat monster is dead! Congratulations to some people who guessed who Mark was! They are "she with the hazel eyez" and "Ariel Night". To "****troyellaforever123" here is the demigod general. Also I couldn't PM you because your PMing was disabled. Is anyone glad Mark is dead. I am. That doesn't mean I won't include him in any more chapters. Like I could put in a chapter where Percy and Zoë watch him get tortured and all that. Would anyone just love to see that! So it's a short chapter but I hope you liked it. I will most likely always have bigger chapters on week days.**


	8. Can I Go To Paradise Now

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Yay Mark is still dead…right?*Watches his soul waiting in the DOA store*. Yep he is. Anyway the next chapter is here after one day! Sorry if this was late because I was trying to do all my work so I have more time to write this story. Anyway here is the chapter!**

_Everyone watched for a few minutes._

_Finally Mark was dead._

_2 weeks later_

**Percy POV**

The war was finally over.

All the enemy immortals were safely locked away forever in the Void. Any monsters left were routed and killed. And all the evil spirits were back in the Underworld being tortured.

If anything there was a huge Chaos party for the fact that the war was over.

There was food, laughter, and the occasional prank every few minutes.

One of these being Connor and Travis about to throw a pebble of pyronite in someone's plate of food. Though I took it away the moment she saw they were going to do that.

I was too tired to party even if it was a week after the largest battle in the war.

I spent my time watching Zoë sleep until finally I fell asleep beside her.

_Percy's Dream_

_I dreamed of the DOA studio._

_In there I saw Mark complaining with Charon about how boring it was to just wait there._

"_Boy I am telling you that you should be happy that someone didn't pay for you to go across. I am sure you would be happier here than in the Underworld."_

"_Are you kidding! This is the most boring place ever! I just want to go to Elysium already!"_

"_Ha as if you would go to Elysium!"_

_Charon then seemed to notice I was there._

"_Oh hello Mr. Jackson!_

"_Hey Charon. How's the pay raise going?"_

"_It's great that you mentioned a raise to Lord Hades 10,000 years ago. Can you believe it! 50 drachmas an hour! And I work 24/7/365/__∞!"_

"_Well I guess I'm gonna go here tomorrow on "business"."_

_Charon smiled._

"_I will arrange an appointment for you then."_

_Mark was listening the entire time._

"_What are you going to come here so you can hurt me! Like that could happen!"_

_I smiled at him ", There are things much worse than death."_

_I left the demigod dream there._

_End Dream_

The next day Zoë and I arrived at the DOA store.

"You ready? And what's the bag for?"

She only smiled at me ", You'll see."

As we walked in Mark just started taunting us as if he was still a living breathing idiot. I guess some things just don't change easily in death.

"Hi Charon we're here."

"Hello Mr. Jackson and Ms.?"

"Nightshade."

I handed him some a couple of hundred drachmas.

"Here's the fare to get _him _across plus tip."

He only smiled.

"Well all aboard now. Everyone may go on!"

"You must feel really happy to let them all on."

"You two can come on as well."

So me and Zoë stepped in.

As the lift descended it changed into a boat with all the spirits of the dead to cloaked figures.

The moment we stepped off, excuse me, when Mark stepped off there was alarms everywhere.

Immediately Hades came out on his black chariot.

"You Mark have been nothing more than a disaster living in a city. You affected the lives of everyone you met and some who you do not know. Your acts in the world above will be repaid tenfold."

"Okay thanks for telling me that I did great in life. Now can you just drive me to Elysium now?"

Hades grumbled to himself. I thought I heard a few things about where he must get his idiocy and ego from and where he could try his luck in like trying to breath in space.

"No you are not going to the Fields of Elysium nor Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment."

"So I'm going to the Isles of the Blest? Awesome!"

"Not there either you idiot demigod!"

"I'm taking you right in the special spot where I would keep the most evil of people. Or the ones that caused the most damage in the world. I am taking you to my personal dungeons."

"What! No!"

With that he tried to run to Elysium but he tripped on one of Cerberus' toes.

Hades grumbled to himself more.

I decided I should ask Hades now.

"Can Zoë and I go with you to see Mark's torture?"

He thought about it for a second.

"Fine enough," he shrugged.

Soon we were heading to Hades castle and then we were escorted to the dungeon. There Mark was placed in a widely spaced room with us outside watching through a one-way window.

He seemed to be just standing there as if he was expecting someone to take him to Elysium.

A skeleton inside took out a knife and ran forward.

"Wait what! No no no no no no n-agh!"

The skeleton repeatedly stabbed him until he was on the floor.

After a few hours of watching different kinds of torture like tetris block dodging, zombies, and fireballs Zoë finally asked, "Can I try?"

Hades seemed a bit surprised but he said yes.

The torturers left and Zoë went in with her bag.

Needless to say, the bag was full of weapons. She took out a staff with spikes on some parts of it.

This was going to be a long night.

**Next chapter we will see Mark get tortured by Zoë. I would have done it in this chapter but I decided I would split it in half. So hope that the next chapter comes soon!**


	9. Don't Ever Mess with Zoë

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as Terraria**

**Finally we get to see Zoë beat the living hell (even though they already are in Underworld) out of that idiot Mark. Sorry that this didn't come sooner. I didn't have the time to release this chapter because I went bowling with 5 of my friends (I got a split every few shots), experience my friend's sister's driving skill, watch a premier of a movie, go to my cousin's house for 10 hours, and I edited this a bunch. So sorry this didn't come sooner. Luckily it has a lot more words in it than usual.**

_Needless to say, the bag was full of weapons. She took out a staff with spikes on some parts of it._

_This was going to be a long night._

**Percy POV**

Zoë started off by hitting him a few times with the spike staff. After a while she hit him so hard it broke with a spike wedged in Mark's back.

Luckily for Zoë she had some cotton in her ears to stifle out the loud yells. They must've been pretty magical. Even inside the soundproof Underworld walls you can still here Mark screaming as if he was in the same room as you. That was how loud he was. Spirits don't even breath too.

Then she took out a shotgun out of her bag. She ran forward at Mark and spun the shotgun so the butt of it hit him 3 times and then she shot him in the waist. His body separated into two parts there.

I guess I should also say that Mark's body revived after every session or weapon used so he could have the most horrible torture.

As we watched Zoë pull out a chainsaw I looked at Hades and he seemed a little pale himself which is saying something considering the fact the Underworld doesn't get sunshine. I even think I heard him mutter something about hiring Zoë to teach stuff to his personal torturers.

I watched Zoë start choking Mark like no tomorrow. I guess spirits do breathe in their own way. Even if he couldn't die I guess it does hurt to not be able to breathe.

Suddenly I asked Hades", Do you have cameras filming this?"

He smiled. "Of course I do. We wouldn't want everyone to not know what is happening to Mark right now would we?"

I smiled back. "Of course."

Eventually I got Zoë out of the room so we can have something to eat on the surface.

Before we left Zoë gave Hades a list. He paled as he read what I guessed would be Zoë's suggestions on what she wants the torturers to do to Mark.

As we went up the underworld entrance to the surface.

"Did you have a good time torturing Mark?"

"Of course I did. Why else would I volunteer to maim him?"

"Of course that was just maiming."

She only smiled when I said that.

"He was lucky that you didn't use any "exotic" torture devices."

We were silent as we walked along the sidewalk to a store to get some food.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yes Zoë?"

"I'm thinking of going back there every, say, five years?"

"You mean like a one hour vacation to torture Mark?"

She smiled evilly.

As we sat down at a diner so we can order some food.

"What would you like breakfast?" **(Time is different in the Underworld remember? At least I think so)**

She shrugged.

"Eggs, bacon, with bread too."

"Sure, be right back."

**Zoë POV**

As I sat waiting for Percy to come back some random person came up to me.

"Hey there," he said smiling at me, "I'm Zack, what's your name?"

"Not one you need to know."

Needless to say he seemed surprised that I was being so closed to him.

"So you wanna, I don't know, hang out sometime?"

"No. I'm not interested in anyone right now. Nor will I ever be."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

At this point I was standing up. I smirked at him.

"I have a boyfriend so you can just back off right now."

He seemed pretty angry right now. He was probably one of those boys who usually had other girls fawning over him and he had anyone he wanted and liked.

He moved forward but I sidestepped and he tripped over.

Right there Percy came back with a tray with two plates of food, a couple slices of bread, and a slab of butter.

He set the food on the table casually and looked at the guy on the floor.

"He tried to flirt with you?"

"He _tried_."

"I can see that," he said smiling.

Zack slowly got up. "Hey she's mine!"

I started. "Hey I would never go out with you!"

The diner owner came over as soon as we started yelling. He stepped in between us.

"What's all this commotion about!"

"She won't go out with me!"

"Well I don't like you and I love Percy right here!"

The owner sighed. He looked at Zack. "I want you to get out of here right now."

"What! Why should I?"

"Because your assaulting my customers and you'll be bad for business."

"Why can't you make her boyfriend go away."

"Because he didn't do anything and he already bought food."

"Well I'll buy some then."

"No you won't because you will just cause some more commotion."

"You can't do that!"

"I can because this is my business property."

Zack glared at him. Then he turned around and walked away.

The owner yelled back at him. "If you cause something here again I will make sure you get banned from here!"

He turned to Percy and I.

"I am terribly sorry that he came here and annoyed you two."

"It's okay."

The owner started complaining about Zack.

"He comes every once in a while. Two or three days a week to get a new girlfriend. They accept immediately but he dumps them in the next day."

I grit my teeth at that.

"Anyway he won't come back in a while so you two are free to eat now."

We both thanked him and ate.

After Percy paid the bill we decided to go back to the Underworld.

As we walked there we talked and laughed. I had to admit that although being a Huntress for three thousand years I took our friendship pretty well.

Before we went into the DOA store I felt someone was following us.

As we went in Percy whispered to me, "You go first. I'll stay here.

**Zack POV**

How can she resist an offer from someone as awesome as me! I'm obviously better than that boyfriend of hers.

If only my brother Mark was here he could tell me what to do.

I walked in the store they went into. As I went in someone grabbed me from behind.

I heard someone say, "Oh Chaos he's a freaking demigod too!" **(Don't ask where I got this idea. It just came)**

"It seems that this is another half-brother of yours Mr. Jackson with a giant ego like his idiot of a brother.

"Well what do you think I should do to him?"

"We are at the entrance to the Underworld. You can just throw him down Tar"-"but I'm not just gonna do that Charon!"

"Fine take him with you. When you and Ms. Nightshade come back you can take the Doors of Orpheus and give him to camp."

"Wait where am I going!"

"Shut up and okay then."

"Let me give him a one-time ticket use through the Underworld."The guy in the Italian suit took out a ticket. "That would be 15 drachmas with 2 drachmas tax."

The guy who grabbed me sighed and took out some solid gold coins, took the ticket, and gave it to me.

"Wait where the heck am I going!"

"I don't want to come!"

"Oh shut up! You'll see later."

We went into a lift where what I think with what I think were dead people. As we went through what I guess is what they called the Underworld I almost needed a new pair of underwear.

We went through the place where people were screaming from torture.

Soon we got to a giant castle and went inside and into a dungeon.

There I saw a person with a few skeletons watching with interest through a window.

He turned around as we came.

"Hello Perseus and who is the person next to you?"

"A son of Poseidon."

"I see. He seems to be immortal too. Alive for about 10 millennia."

"I'm taking him to camp like after Zoë gets bored or runs out of ideas."

I started.

"Okay I don't need to go to camp! I'm immortal okay! I don't wanna!"

"Young man you should just go. You can be the new counselor for the Poseidon cabin."

"I thought my brother Mark was the counselor!"

"Oh my Chaos Mark had a freaking brother!"

"Let us hope he would be better."

"But my brother is immortal!"

"No he's dead. He died a few days ago."

I shook my head at this.

"Well anyway I'm going to start watching the torture session again."

I sighed. I walked forward to look through the glass. Inside it was the hot girl from before and, Mark?

The girl was torturing him! I turned around.

"Why is he being tortured!"

The guy Percy turned around.

"He caused pain to thousands of others so his immortality was taken and he was killed."

As I watched I saw the girl take out a staff and shoot lightning from it. With the second shot she made it burst out of his chest taking a dozen organs out.

Seeing how terribly he was being tortured made me realize that what he did must have been really horrible.

Seeing that he was finally getting what he deserved made a change in me.

**Percy POV**

As I watched Zoë get out a flamethrower I thought about Zack. I remember him now. He was a pretty nice person unlike Mark but I guess years of having a brother like him rubs off on you.

Zoë continued burning him until she eventually shoved the barrel into Mark's mouth. After a little she shoved the butt into the floor and grabbed Mark throwing his face into the fire. Eventually she ran out of gasoline to use.

Zoë then took out a lunchbox and opened it 10 feet away from Mark. Inside it was filled with a plate of warm food and a drink. I couldn't resist it myself and Mark seemed to think the same.

He ran forward after watching it for 5 minutes. When he reached inside for it Zoë closed it on his hand. With his hand stuck there Zoë started to combo him with a bunch of fast kicks and punches until she finished by punching him into the ground.

The next thing she did was take one of the "exotic" weapons that I was wondering if she had out. It was a Star Cannon. It was practically a rocket launcher. Zoë started to load it with small stars to shoot with. **(I had to put this in since Terraria is such an awesome game.)**

Mark just stood there practically shaking as Zoë loaded the weapon.

Zoë finished loading 5 stars in it and shot one them in rapid succession.

Needless to say, Mark was practically annihilated. But Zoë had to stop torturing him because the repair crew and Daedalus himself had to come and fix the place up. Instead they needed to make a new one. They finished an hour later.

Zoë decided to start again on an embarrassing note for Mark. She decided to dance around Mark. What Mark didn't expect was that while she was dancing she would kick him and throw him against the wall. She ended by eventually throwing him on the ground and jumping in place to bow on him. All of Hades' torturers clapped as well as Zack, Hades, and me.

Zoë reached inside her bag and carelessly threw a remote detonator behind her. Mark, since being tortured by someone living was in a solid ghost form, caught the detonator. He grinned.

I realized he was going to push the button the moment Zoë took out the bomb.

As Zoë took an explosive out of her bag Mark pressed the detonator.

**This. Took. Forever. I finished it with 500 words. Yeah and now there's at least 2000. Awesome right? I thought it was too short. Well here it is now! It was annoying when the Number Lock was off. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't ALT-137 to get the ë in Zoë's name until I found that the light usually on wasn't there. If anyone has any suggestions for more torture then put it in a review! I could edit this later so it can have it! By the way I thought of an awesome fighting sequence that I have decided to do in a story I would do. So yeah its great! **


	10. Never Push Red Buttons Idiot

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I know what you're all thinking. Oh no you let Zoë die. Now don't forget she's the torturer. You don't think something will happen right? Well actually something will happen but, you know just read the story!**

_I realized he was going to push the button the moment Zoë took out the bomb._

_As Zoë took an explosive out of her bag Mark pressed the detonator._

**Percy POV**

The room was filled with smoke. You couldn't see anything inside.

I opened the door to the room and went inside. I went around inside it blind as if I had no eyes. Suddenly something grabbed me. I turned around and counter grabbed.

It was Zoë.

"Zoë what happened? Weren't you holding the bomb?"

"You mean this?" She held up a propane tank.

"What! So that, you mean," I spluttered

"We can watch what happened through the camera," she offered.

I sighed. "Fine then."

As we walked out and locked the door Hades was watching what happened in the camera.

_**Camera POV**_

_Zoë had just taken the bomb out as Mark pressed the detonator._

_There was an explosion but not anywhere near Zoë._

_The detonator itself blew up taking Mark's arms away in the blast._

_The room was filled with smoke._

**Percy POV**

"So let me get this straight. You purposely threw a detonator at Mark so he could feel happy that he could do something back at you. Instead of the bomb you held blowing up the detonator blew itself up."

Zoë smiled. "That's pretty much it."

I smiled back. "Next time can you give a warning?"

"Sure."

And then she went back to torturing him.** (If anyone wants to give me an idea of how to torture Mark just tell me and I will edit it so it will have it in here)**

If anything when we finally went back to camp everyone wanted to know where Zoë and I were.

At the amphitheatre I started to tell what happened.

"We have found a very suitable person to be the Poseidon cabin leader."

"But everyone wants to know where Zoë and I were. We were visiting our dear "friend" Mark in the Underworld."

Everyone grinned and started discussing about what they thought happened.

"We paid for his trip into the Underworld and Zoë decided that she would like to torture him a little.

All the Troopers started to smile at the thought that Zoë was the one torturing Mark.

"So the entire time we were recording what happened to Mark. So without further ado here is the video."

To my happiness and as well as everyone else's we started to watch Mark's torture for the day.

**Eh. It was short. Sadly, the story is going to end soon. But because of everyone who reviewed I feel inspired to start a story about Percy's mission to the planet where all the pyronite came from. I'm still working out the storyline but know that it shall come! At least I think so. So yeah that's pretty much it this chapter.**


	11. Hate To Say GoodBye

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I'm basically saying this is the last chapter for this story. It was a fun ride and one I won't be able to forget it. Want to know why? I can't tell. Because I'm going to make at least 2 more stories. Well actually one. I'm still working out lots of details. For this story I was "winging it" so to say the entire time. But I am taking my time to create, remake, and finalize the details so you can have the best story there is. So here is, the final chapter.**

**Percy POV**

The Void Troopers were gathered on one side while the campers were on the other. The war was finally over for good and the Void Troopers were coming home.

I had to admit it I was kind of sad that I was leaving again and this time for most likely the last time. I had caught up with some old friends like Hazel and Frank to name a few.

There was a _very _long war speech by Zeus which consisted of the brave heroes that died in battle. The large amount of creatures from different domains that came to help. And the legions of Chaos.

I can easily tell that both sides were depressed with the leaving of the troopers but we had to go.

The ships were prepped and ready and finally we walked to them.

Before I went up the ramp I turned around and waved to everyone. I saw that a few people were doing that as well.

I smiled at everyone, even Annebeth who broke my heart. Earlier we had a heart-warming chat. She had come up to me earlier and said a few things.

"Percy, I want you to know that even though I betrayed you I hope we can leave as friends."

At that I only smiled.

I finally, after what seemed a lifetime of waving, I went up the ramp.

I sat down in a seat. Zoë was in the one next to me. She looked pretty depressed.

"You okay?"

"I wish I tortured _him _more."

We laughed together at that. After we were done she turned to me.

"So how do _you _feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Percy, I've been with you for 10,000 years. I think I would know how you feel by now."

"I just can't help but know that we'll never see them again."

She only smiled at that.

"You never know Percy. Things like that have a habit of happening."

_The End_

_For Now_

**I'm sad this is over. I put the "The End For Now" thing just, and I mean just, in case I decide. They're coming back to kick some more butt. Just in case. I would put a specific date for when my next stories come out but I can't think of one. So one thing you can do is get an author alert on me so when I post something you would know immediately the chapters up. I can only say it will come earliest tomorrow. This was a fun ride. But you never know when the story ends.**


End file.
